Crecendia's Story
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Crescendia Dark Lightening Elivra Rayne the second magically appears onto the TARDIS without any sort of reason and shows the Doctor his true "Gothic" side.


_I apologize for not putting a disclaimer or an explanation. This is a parody fiction, which means it's completely off the wall and in no way form or fashion would this ever happen in Doctor Who, _ever._ This is simply making fun of the "Gothic" Mary-Sue as well as writers who type in text speak. I apologize for not making this clear. I also do not own Doctor Who, which is also very important. I want apologize to a reviewer who went by the name of "dw lover" I'm sorry that you thought that I didn't know the DW fandom. I do know the fandom, this story is just for kicks. So, hopefully, that reviewer hasn't completely lost faith in my Doctor Who stories. So yeah, next time I'll be sure to remember to put in the author's note/disclaimer._

* * *

The TARDIS lurched, the ship's sirens blaring. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Shouted Rose Tyler in her usual bitchy tone.

"Shut up woman, I'm flying my ship!" The Doctor yelled, an angry expression on his face. Suddenly, a rather dramatic, dark light showed itself through the dim console room. A tall and incredibly attractive gothic girl appeared out of no-where wearing a black corset top with black fishnets. She wore a plaid mini skirt as well as huge, awesome, gothic army boots.

"OMG!" Shouted Rose, "WTF IS THAT!"

The girl ran a hand through her flawless red and black locks which shone beautifully in the light from the TARDIS console. She opened her soulless red eyes, "My name is Crescendia Dark Lightening Elivra Rayne…the second." Crescendia glared at Rose, eyeing her pink wardrobe in disgust, her flawless pale face scrunching up in a way that the Doctor though was adorable. "What a prep," she muttered darkly.

The Doctor moved into Crescendia's captivating view, "You're absolutely beautiful," he outstretched his hand, stroking her pallid cheek as if it were the most amazing being in the entire universe, of course to the Doctor it was. He was absolutely stolen by her inhuman beauty.

Rose glared fiercely at Crescendia, extremely outraged at the fact that she was a Goth and because she was beautiful. Her perfect body, marvelous ample breasts; Crescendia was flawless. "Where'd this bitch come from?"

"Shut up, you jealous poser! Go listen to The Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber," shouted Crescendia, her voice as hard as diamond. Shocked at Crescendia's harsh words, Rose ran to her room, bawling. She then turned on "Baby" listening to it obnoxiously loud.

"Ugh, so disgusting," gagged the Doctor, physically sickened by the high pitched voice of Justin "Preppy" Bieber. "MCR is _sooooooo_much better."

Crescendia's deep, soul penetrating eyes widened, "OMG, NO WAY! MCR IS SO FUCKING AMAZING! I can't believe you into such a Goth band, you look so…"

"Preppy?" Crescendia nodded causing the Doctor to sigh emoly, "I know, I hate how I look! I look like a complete poser!"

Crescendia smiled viciously, "I can fix that."

An hour later, the Doctor was transformed into is true gothic self. No longer did he were his pinstriped suit that screamed prep, he now wore a tight, leather vest with chains. He also ditched his Converse for a heavy pair of gothic boots. He slightly tanned, freckled face was covered by white, Goth make up. Guy liner surrounded his magically transformed red eyes. His hair was now gelled down into a devil's lock making Crescendia unhappily smile revealing a pair of fangs because she was a vampire. "You are _sooooooo_ hot. _Way_ better that before."

"Come on," the Doctor said in his dark, Goth voice, "let's go kick that Ke$ha fan out before her prepiness effects our dark, unbeating, soulless, black hearts." And so they threw Rose out into the dark void of space (much like their dark voided hearts) and laughed humorlessly, sharing a pint of blood. They continued to laugh humorlessly as Rose's head was crushed by the pressure of space, spilling what little brain matter she contained onto them. "Mm, come now, my love, we must have sex to MCR and Good Charlotte."

"Don't forget Evanesce." And so they had hot, Gothic sex. They then lived unhappily together, destroying preps and posers in all of the universe.

The Doctor sprung up from his bed, his chest heaving wildly. He had just been asleep for about an hour to recharge two weeks of being awake. The Doctor sprung out of bed, not caring that he was only dressed in a pair of pinstriped boxer shorts. He ran into Rose's room where she was asleep, pulling her sleeping form to his, "Ah, thank goodness, it was just a nightmare."

He hugged his best friend, ignoring her confusion."What's wrong?" Asked Rose, concern in her sleepy eyes.

"I had a terrible nightmare."


End file.
